


Field Agent

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [326]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they find out that Phil was a field agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Through the monitor that JARVIS had set up, the Avengers watched as the suspect of the latest terrorist attack in New York. Normally, this wouldn’t be under the Avengers’ jurisdiction but the guy had used Chitauri technology, and that, more than anything, made this guy dangerous.

“Where did he even get that bomb?” Steve asked, “I thought SHIELD had managed to secure all Chitauri artifacts?”

“They managed to secure all that they could find.” Tony corrected. “That doesn’t mean this sort of technology isn’t still floating around the black market.” 

“Something tells me that this isn’t the main event.” Phil frowned at the screen as Natasha punched the guy sending him, and the chair he was tied to, down. The Natasha on screen huffed and walked out of the room. 

“What are you saying?” Bruce asked.

“This is just the product demo.” Tony said gloomily. “He’s not worried about getting caught, because he’s just small potatoes in comparison to what’s coming.” 

“He isn’t talking. He’s not even responding to negative reinforcement.” Natasha walked in to the room, taking off her bloodied glove. 

“Well then, let’s try positive reinforcement.” Bruce said with a smile. “If he talks, then he doesn’t meet the Other guy.” 

“No.” Phil said, as he stood up. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“Agent, no offense but if Natasha couldn’t make him talk, what makes you think you can?” Tony asked.

“Just let him go. He knows what he’s doing.” Clint said with a wave of his hand, watching the guy try to pull himself, and the chair, off of the ground.

—

The door opened once more and the guy smiled. “I see even the notorious Black Widow isn’t immune to my charms.” the guy said with a playful tone. 

Even though Phil wanted nothing more than too shoot this bastard in the head, death seemed too good for him. This guy deserved to suffer. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not the Black Widow.” Phil helped the guy upright, and leaned on the table.

“What? Are you supposed to be the good cop and she’s the bad cop?”

Phil smiled, “You wish I was the good cop.” He pulled his tie off and placed it on the table. “I’m actually required to tell you that the longer you stall, the more painful this’ll get. All I need is a name and this can all be over. ”

“Ronald McDonald.” The guy grinned, his mouth already bloody from Natasha’s visit.

Phil sighed. “Suit yourself.”

—

The Avengers watched as Agent Coulson reached for his inside breast pocket, taking out a pen and stabbing the guy’s hand. The scream made each Avenger flinch. Then they watched as Agent Coulson left the pen, standing upright on the guy’s hand, to reach for his tie. 

With the guy’s mouth still hanging open, Phil tied the tie around the guy’s mouth, gagging him. “I don’t like noisy people.” On-screen Phil told him, patting his shoulder. “If you’re ready to talk, then I’ll remove the tie, okay?” The guy just whimpered.

Phil rounded him to sit on the edge of the table. “I’m going to need at least a shake of the from you, if you don’t understand.” Phil twisted the pen, making the guy howl in pain. “or nod, if you understand me.” 

The guy nodded. 

“Very good.” Phil smiled, taking the pen out of the guy’s hand. “Now, you’re going to tell me everything I want to know if you don’t want any more holes in your body. Do you understand?” Phil trailed the pen to just above the guy’s hip. “Now, I have to warn you. I know nothing about anatomy, so whether I hit a major artery or not, is really none of my concern.” 

That was a lie, of course. Phil wasn’t going to purposely stab him somewhere that might kill him. He’ll just stab him where he knows it’ll hurt the most.

—

Two hours of interrogation later, Phil reached for his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He wiped his hands clean and left both the handkerchief and the pen on the table before he walked towards the door. 

“Thank you, for your cooperation, Mr. Balt.” 

The guy didn’t have long based on the space between his breaths. It’ll only take an hour more for death to take him if he isn’t given medical attention now. 

—

When Phil entered the common room again, all eyes were on him. 

“What?” He couldn’t help asking dumbly.

“What the hell was that in there?” Tony was the first to talk.

“I got answers.” Phil shrugged. Clint tossed him a bottle of water, and he caught it easily. “Now we know who they are and where they’re hiding.”

“A SHIELD strike team is already en route to the location.” Clint reported. 

“But that was-” Bruce started a sentence he wasn’t sure he wanted to finish.

“You tortured someone.” Natasha stated. “I’ve never even seen you hurt anyone outside of self-defense.” She frowned.

“Desperate times.” Phil answered. “Besides, the needs of the many outweigh the need of the one.” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve shook his head softly. “We just got caught off guard. We didn’t think you could- you would do something like that.”

“Contrary to popular belief, Captain, I was a field agent before I was a handler. I was trained, just like any other SHIELD field agent, to extract any information necessary from a target, be it torture or seduction. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to seduce it out of him.”

Clint snickered at that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132478499301/im-surprisingly-free-this-week-but-im-still-so)


End file.
